


A Deep Song

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Bottom Castiel, Couch Sex, Drabble, Hope you guys like it :), M/M, Making Love, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: "I've got you Cas...I've got you baby." Dean moaned feeling Castiel's shivering.





	A Deep Song

**Author's Note:**

> Just another Drabble for tonight based off an old art request. Enjoy <3

"Aww Fuck D-dean!" Castiel shouted as Dean began to thrust and pound harder. The leather couch cushions beneath them squeaking with every pump. The room growing hotter and louder from their screams and moans. 

Dean whispering in Cas' ear how much he loves him and how much he turns him on. Shivers rippled through Cas' body as Dean whispered. Every inch of Dean's cock stretching him open. His legs growing wider the faster Dean moved. His hands gripping onto Dean's freckled ass. His mind lost to the heat of pleasure and the stickiness of their skin. Cas' heart racing against his chest rapidly. 

  
"D-Dean!" Cas cried again.

"I've got you Cas...I've got you baby." Dean moaned feeling Castiel's shivering. It was all so intense that it made Dean's mind numb and buttocks quiver. He couldn't handle himself any longer. He pounded away, groaning and rolling his eyes back. Listening to Castiel's squeal beneath him.

"Dean-n, Dean I’m about to, I-I'm about to!!-" Cas could barely finish his sentence before the razor sharp climax hit him. It was so sharp that Castiel stopped breathing and Dean was right there with him. Cuming just as hard.   
Staring hard into each other's eyes. Riding through the flood and salacious waves. The two eventually collapsed breathlessly, kissing, moaning and sweating. Their names rolling out their throats in a deep song.

 


End file.
